


Hand Cuffs

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Tony, Gen, Reader-Insert, hearts all around, much angst, much fluff, such dads, such mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: You were by-product of one of Tony's many one night stands, well only known, you like to think scornfully. Your mother got mixed up in a drug addiction and got sent to rehab, which lead you to go into the system until you turned ten. One fateful day, a Pepper Pots picked you up, brought you ice cream, and you became Tony Stark's daughter.The problem is, well, you grew up problematic, problematic enough to be a criminal.





	Hand Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if i have any typos because yeah

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?"

I simply looked away from the man. I clenched my jaw and wiped my face, feeling something cold in my cheek. It was probably black paint, judging from the sting in my nostrils.

"Do you  _want_ to go to jail?" Tony Stark barked, marching forward slowly, raising a hand to the man in the background that tried to speak up, instantly silencing him. "Hey, little girl! LOOK AT ME!"

Steve sighed, trying again  _"Tony-"_ _but I cut him off._ "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DUMB FACE!?"

"WELL TOUGH LUCK, MISSY. It's a face you're stuck with until _maybe_ you start cleaning up your act!"

I blinked rapidly, turning to the ceiling in disbelief. "That's a lot of lip, coming from a man like you!" I spat back as my biological father halted in front of me, chest puffed up and all. Peter, who was behind Steve looking at me, I could felt horrified. If only our roles were switched. He would've been perfect. I know Peter's wildest dream is to become Stark's kid. I scoffed, both mentally and literally.

 _He can have him_.

Dad chuckled dryly, "Yeah? And what makes you any better? Huh, kid? TELL ME!"

I jolted at the intensity of his voice.

"All you ever do is steal spray paint and make graffiti!  ** _Why?_** Petty crime is still a crime, girl!" Tony dug his fingers through his scalp. "I seriously cannot fathom why you need to rob people and vandalize when I could buy you all the paint in the world and you can design the walls of the tower!"

_"You wouldn't understand."_

"WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND, HUH?" Dad turned away, growling, punching air. "What, are you telling me you like the thrill of possibly getting caught?"

I grumbled.

"What then, huh? What, do you fantasize some macho cop will cuff you and fall in love with you in prison!"

"NO!"

He lurched forward, and grabbed my arms, shaking me, "Then tell me!"

Hot tears gushed from my eyes at this point, and I fought to shake him off me. His grip was too tight though. I felt like the life of me was going to be squeezed out.

"Tony!" Steve called from behind, snapping my dad out of it. I crumbled to the ground and pathetically sobbed.

"GAH!" he slapped his forehad with his left wrist, "Shut up! You are not the victim here!"

"I hate you!" I screeched, getting to my feet. "I hate you so much for screwing my mom and taking me in! Just let me die why won't you! I know you hate me too." I lashed out one last time before running passed him and heading for my room.

I collided with a metal arm along the way, and I snapped angrily at its owner, "Watch where you're going, Barnes."

The tall man peered down at me with knit brows, "You a'right kid-" "I'M FINE!"

 

Peter watched nervously as Tony kicked the furniture around him.

"It's not your fault." Steve said, making Peter turn to him, glassy eyed.

"But I was the one who brought her back to Mr. Stark."

He sighed deeply, placing a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder, "You only  did wahat was asked of you. You did the right thing, Peter."

"But she's hurt now." the younger one noted, turning to, who to him, was his mentor, _"they both are."_

"Family can hurt each other the most. Tony's just trying to be a good dad, and you're just trying to be a good friend."

At this point, the iron man heaved heavily, still in the middle of his debris.

"You gonna clean that up, tin can?" Bucky spoke as he beheld the destruction before him.

Tont scoffed, "I'm sorry, did I fucking ask for one of your smart-ass, sassy----"

 _"You should go to her,"_ Steve mumbled quickly to Peter before running off to stop a fight between two  _metal heroes_ before it even happened.

"----remarks, Barnes?" Tony barked, as Steve got to him, placing a hand on his chest. He was quick to swat the hand off though.

Peter jogged off.

 _"You could've handled that better."_ Bucky's voice was heard by Pete, in the distance.

Tony tried to speak up, but he was pacified with the words Bucky continued with, _"You're a better father than you let yourself be."_

* * *

"Go away Peter." I screamed against my pillow.

"If you don't open the door, I'll just go in through your window!"

I groaned loudly and turned to the other side of my bed, the one that was away from the door and by th window.

Peter called my name; I ignored him.

"Please, don't force me to crawl up your window like a creep. I know you want to talk to me."

I scoffed, "Bold of you to assume I'd want to do anything with the person who webbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and brought me back here to argue with my dad."

There was silence on the other side of the room.

I turned to the door.

After a few more moments, Peter spoke up again, "So... does that mean we're not friends anymore?"

I bit my lower lip and held myself back from replying.

Why won't he just walk away.

He called my name again.

I huffed and walked towards the door, looking at the skinny teen in front of me. I turned about and walked back to my bed, sitting down. Once I was propped on the bed, back still turned from Peter, I felt him move towards me.

I removed the watch on my wrist and threw it at him, then going for my bedside table and throwing everything on it at him. My alarm clock, my phone, my lamp, my dumb framed photo with dad in front of the entrance to my school-- Happy took that picture.

The last thing I threw at him was my tear soaked pillow, which Peter didn't bother catching this time around, not with all the objects in his arms, since his spider senses allowed him to catch all of them.

The pillow fell to the floor, and I jumped onto my bouncy mattress face forward.

Peter looked at me and went over to put back all the things I threw at him.

"I thought you liked this watch." he spoke, placing the Rolex along with the rest of my stuff on the side of my bed.

"Dad gave it to me," I spoke with venom, against my sheets, surely staining them with the paint still on me. It was enough for him to understand.

 

The bed dipped to my right, and I instictively punched the guy next to me.

"Oww!"

I flipped over and looked at him, "That's what you get for snitching."

"I didn't snitch! Mr. Stark told me to retrieve a bogey disrupting public property. He didn't even tell me it was you, or else I would've called." He rubbed his leg where I punche him.

I grunt and kicked the air in frustration.

Peter looked at me as I threatened the wind. "You should really wash that off."

_"Does it really look like it's washable, Peter?"_

"Well technically, as long as it's not a tattoo, it's washable."

At this point, Peter crashed down next to me and we both looker at the ceiling.

"I hate him so much, Peter."

"... why though?"

"Because he thinks he's so great with his superhero get-up! Ugh! I just want to--"

 

 _"--punch her teeth out sometimes!"_ Tony growled before taking a swig of beer from the bottle he held onto. Bucky who was to Tony's right turned to Steve who was at Tony's left. They sat on the couch that they had moved back into place after the phsyiologically eldest man kicked it out away

"Don't do that," Steve offered.

Tony looked at him like he was crazy, "Oh, wow, what great advice, dipshit."

Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve sighed.

"Gosh! Why won't he just--

 

"--LISTEN?! Both of his ears are working and yet he never hears what I have to say!" I groaned, pulling on the roots of my hair,

Peter pursed his lips, "Mr. Rogers says it's a Stark thing."

I shot a look at Peter whose eyes then widened slightly.

"You really don't hate him, do you?"

"I do!"

The boy raised his brows in concern to my instant reaction.

I deflated and breath out, heavily, "... _not particularly."_

"And you know he doesn't hate you,  _at **all.** "_

I crossed my arms.

Peter sighed, "What do you try to say to him anyway?"

"..."

The persom beside me rested his elbow on the foam and his head on his hand, turning to me.

I looked at him, "I..."

 

"I love her. I love her to death- I love her so much. How could she think I hate her? Like--" Tony cut himself off with a whine and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd do _everything_ and anything I can for her, but she just doesn't get it."  he spoke hopelessly.

"She's a smart kid, Tony. Just like her dad," Bucky offered, making the man scoff.

"She's a total stubborn mess, that's for sure." he dictated precisely.

Steve frowned, "Maybe that's the problem. Maybe you're too caught up with trying to do these things for her that you _forget_ about her."

Tony turned to the blonde and Bucky pursed his lips in a soft smile, nodding in agreement.

 

Peter nodded profusely as I turned to him, ready to bolt back to the comforts of my bedroom.

"I don't think I can do this. Imma'boutta hurl."

"Hey, hey, hey," Peter whispered, grasping my cheeks, "you can do this."

I blinked at the man, feeling my entire body heat up. Suddenly, he kissed my forehead. I shoved him off me roughly and walked away, stepping back into the warzone I dreaded to walk into in the first place.

Dad shot up from the couch when he saw me. I froze when I stood and clenched my fists tightly.

"Sweetheart," he said.

Tony and Steve took this as a cue to stand up. "Try not to get so hot headed, pal." Steve spoke under his breath to Tony before walking off. The two tall men went past me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Try not to get so hot headed, doll." Bucky said as he by with his best friend.

 

 _"Oh gosh, oh gosh, you guys!"_ Peter panicked as soon as the two got into the hallway with him. He whisper-yelled, _"I messed up big time."_

 

I was sitting next to my dad at this point, looking at my paint covered hand pointedly.

"You should really wash that off."

I chuckled, half amused, half bitter, "your twin told me the same thing."

Tony sighed at the nickname, but decided to overlook it. "Listen kid, I-- I love you more than anything in the world, and I-" "I know," I muttered, silencing my father.

He looked dumbfounded for a second. I turned to him, grinding my teeth, "I just... I want to spend time with you."

The man's face dropped and so did a tear on my cheek.

"I know you're really busy, but... I just want to do... normal father-daughter stuff, y'know. I mean-" my voice cracked, "Peter seems to have more stories of you together, when- when I should be-" I choked on my sobs.

Dad dropped to his knees at this point, the sound of broken glass getting crushed filled my ears. He moved towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug. He shushed me and cursed, "Kid, I- I had no idea."

I broke down against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, "I didn't know how else to get your attention."

He hissed, "I- I'm so sorry it had to come to this."

I bit my lower lip to hold in my cries, and yet I think it only made them worse.

 

"Tony, your two o clock is f--" the voice of Pepper rang in my ears. "What...what happened here?"

Dad stood up and I snuck a look at the concerned looking woman in black pumps.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding," he sniffled and turned to me, "but now we're going to go buy some ice cream-- strawberry swirl-" he pointed and winked, making me smile softly, "and then, we're gonna buy some paint and-"

"I... I don't want paint."

My dad looked at me and blinked. "Pepper cancel everything I have today, I'm going to hang out with my daughter."

My face broke into a smile and I stood up to hug my father. He chuckled and tightened our embrace.

I saw Pepper smile softly at us before pulling out her phone.

"Can-" I cleared my throat when I realized I spoke too loudly. I turned to my dad and whispered, "can Pepper come with us?"

His face fell and brows shot up, only to have his face contort back into a bright grin. "That goes for you too, Ms. Potts." He spoke lovingly, "you're going to clear your schedule and have some fun with us.

Pepper turned to me and I smiled widely. Suddenly she pouted and dropped her phone, breaking into tears.

I pulled sharply away from dad and clenched my fists. "D-do you not wan-" 

"NO! No... it's just that, I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me."

I frowed and dashed over to her. "No. I think you're really cool."

She turned to me and sniffled, "Really?"

I nodded, "I mean yeah... you're... you're practically my mom."

Pepper looked at me and gasped. Just then I was smushed inti a hug. Dad, who was now behind us chuckled.

"Well," Pepper sniffled, "if that's the case, you should really wash that paint off before me go."

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay, _mom."_

Her sobs intensified.


End file.
